The New Reality
by Random2Friends
Summary: Dulce Montenegro. A girl who saw the world for what it really is, ugly. Not to forget, she also captured the eyes of one original hybrid, who seems to need more counseling than she ever did.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Howdy everyone! As you can see, the winner of the poll is... The Vampire Diaries! So enjoy the story, let me know what y'all think! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Music blared through my headphones, as I read _MacBeth_. The house was empty, like it's been for the past three years. Every once in a while Sheriff Forbes would check in, yet never for more than an hour, less than even. But I didn't mind, I was just waiting for graduation, then I'm out of this hell hole. Mystic Falls. There was nothing mystic about it. Other than an unhealthy obsession with Elena Gilbert. That girl came with more problems than solutions, and yet she's always the center of attention. I rolled my eyes, only in a small town like this would all eyes shift to one person.

Finishing reading the play, I threw on the floor before getting under the covers, grateful of not going to that stupid senior prank night shit. I clapped my hands and the lights turned off. With music still playing in my ears, sleep came sooner than later.

…

Waking up at six, I got up and headed downstairs and into the kitchen and began to boil water for my morning coffee. Putting toast in the toaster I headed back upstairs and began to get ready for the hell disguised as high school. Quickly changing into the outfit chosen the day before, I did my makeup consisting of mascara, eyeliner and lipstick and headed back down stairs where I drank my coffee and ate my toast. Checking the clock by the phone, it read 6:45 am. Finishing up, I headed to the restroom and brushed my teeth before heading out and into my car.

…

I parked in front of the school and headed inside, knowing I was early I walked to my locker to grab my history book before shutting it and walking to class. Let me just tell you now. All my friends, yeah, don't have any in this town. That's ok though, I don't need any. Not from here, they were all too, unaware, and selfish. To put it simply, they were simple-minded people, who weren't my ideal type of friends. Walking in, I headed straight to my seat, all the way in the back, where hardly anyone notices me, unless they want paper.

Mr. Saltzman already knew that I like to come to class early and would always leave it open. It was kind of him. I guess. I place my earbuds in their respectful place (my ears) and turned the volume up as I pulled a book out from my bag. _Chojun_ by Goran Powell, a book a guy recommended me, Smith or something. Whatever. The point is, I spent my time reading, and not really paying attention to what was going on around me, until my name was called. I glanced up from my book to see Saltzman looking for me.

"Yes, Mr. Saltzman?" I asked in a slight mocking tone. He held a white slip out in front of him as he looked at me. "The principal would like to see you Dulce." I sighed as I put my things into my bag before getting up and grabbing the slip from his hand and heading out.

…

"Good morning Dulce. I'm sorry to have pulled you from class, but I wanted to bring you inside my office, to hand you these." She says handing me envelopes. I looked down at them noticing a seal on them along with the weight. I looked up and stared at her with confusement.

"I'm sorry, but what are these?" I asked. She laughs, "I'm sorry, here let me explain. You qualify to go into a program for studying abroad. You'll be studying in Europe, or Asia or somewhere in the Americas. Whichever you decide to go. In the first envelope are forms for you to fill out. They are basically just forms for you to state where you want to go. The county, and city. You'll bring that in first along with your basic information. The second envelope is for you to choose your classes and what you want to do. You'll have to bring that in before December. The program begins in March and if you decide to stay and graduate at the school over there, it is ok. I really hope you take this program. I know how much you want to travel, and you won't get that if you stay here." She says softly with a smile gracing hers slightly wrinkled features (Remember when I said that everyone in this town is so simple-minded? Okay… Not everyone, there is still a few people that are alright people, the principal being one of them.).

"Ok. Thanks." I smiled at her, before getting up and heading to my next class.

…

"Hey!" "Hey!" "Dulce!" I turned around only to see Stefan. What the hell did he want to talk to me for? I looked at with a blank face. "What the hell do you want Stefan? Cause I'm pretty sure you and I both know we don't talk to each other. Ever. Usually cause you're far too up your girlfriend's ass." He snorts. "Ex-girlfriend." "Whatever." I rolled my eyes before turning around and continue heading to my locker. "What are you doing today after school?" He asked, leaning against the locker to the right of me. I raise my eyebrow at him. "Dying." I say bluntly before slamming the locker shut and heading out towards my car. Leaving him behind.

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter is going off from what I remembered, I'm not quite sure which season this is. I will be going back and begin rewatching the show. I lost interest because honestly, Elena isn't my favorite character.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I would like for you to at least tell me how you like it so far. Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

"Alright. Enough. Dulce, go to the bonfire. Go home and get ready, your shift is done here anyways. The hospital won't miss you, go." Lydia says from besides me. "But I don't want to go. People that breath are there!" I pout causing her to laugh. "Yes, that's the point. Beside, I heard there is a new student, maybe you can make friends with them. They might not be annoying if they showed up Caroline." I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Someone showed up Caroline? Wow, they already have my interest. Fine I'll go, maybe I can get a bit buzzed." I say before grabbing my bag from underneath the desk.

"Have fun with that." Lydia calls out as I wave goodbye to her. God, I have a feeling it was going to be a long night. Shuddering I got in my car, before heading home.

…

It was already nine when I got there, and people were drinking and talking. Some were acting like idiots. Why am I not surprised by this? I scoffed before heading to grab a cup of beer. Turning around I saw a blonde looking at a bag of marshmallows in befuddlement. I chuckled before walking towards her. "Hey." She glanced up at me in confusement.

"My name's Dulce, you must be the new student. I hear you took a position in the cheer squad. Congrats, by the way, Forbes doesn't let anyone near it." I say to her causing her to laugh. Wow, aren't I just funny, this must be the third or maybe even fourth person that I got to laugh. "Thank you. I'm Rebekah, so what are these."

"Marshmallows, not as good with them just like that, It's better burnt. The gooey stuff inside just makes it all the more better." I say as I showed her, before handing her the stick. Taking a bite of it a bit hesitantly, her eyes seemed to pop. "This is actually delicious." She says as I took in her british accent. Now why did that sound familiar to me. I smiled at her before survey the area around me. I spotted Elena by the keg stand. Casually taking a sip of my beer I rolled my eyes at her antics. Not noticing Rebekah seeing the gesture, until she made a comment about it.

"So I take it you aren't a big fan of Elena?" I laughed. "What gave you that idea? The eyes of disdain I sent her way? Or the fact that she is probably going to cause the world to burn before any other idiot? Well, to answer your question, I don't. She and her merry band of misfits are the worst part of my days here." I chugged my beer before grabbing another one. She laughed outloud drawing attention from the devils themselves. "Oh and I thought I was the only one. It's nice to know I'm not. And to think that I have to live with two of them, which might as well be all of them. I'm told they all like to come over to boarding house." I hissed. "Sucks to be you then. Well let me know if they ever get too annoying, I have more than enough space at my house." I say. "I'll keep that in mind." She replies back as she went to take a sip of her drink. "Looks like Salvatore's older brother is heading this way, I should probably vamoosh before he sinks his fangs in me." I smirked as I saw that he halted in his steps. She smirked along side me. I turned away from them and headed into a different direction.

…

I was home now. Home sweet home. Sighing I headed up towards my room to take a shower. Taking my clothes off, I was finally inside. The cool water hitting me as I hummed along to the song playing on my radio. If they had kept their voices down then maybe I wouldn't have know. But they didn't. Slam. My head shut up. What the hell was that? I turned the water off, wrapping the towel around me I stepped out of the shower. I looked around my room. "Who the hell is in here?" I asked aloud. Silence. I huffed. "Come one Dulce. It's nothing. Just like always. Its just your mind playing games with you." I headed towards my bedside table grabbing my medicine and drinking the water next to it as I shoved two pills inside my mouth.

…

I was now in my pajamas, sitting on my bed. Eyes darting around my dimly lit room. I felt another slam across the my room. Crawling forward across my bed, I saw a picture frame on the floor. Stepping off my bed I walked towards it. Kneeling, I picked it up, seeing a picture of Rebekah, Stefan and I, along with someone else. When was this? I don't remember this. I dropped back on the floor and backing away, scared. What the hell is going on?!

…

I stayed up the whole night. Unable to sleep. All I could do was pace around my house, jumping at the slightest of sounds. I kept peering into my room to still see the picture of the four us on the floor. Noticing that we were wearing attire of that in the 1920s. The picture was also old. You could see the the wrinkles within the frame. Though, I still found it unexplainable. I kept trying to rationalize what was going on, but nothing came to me. Finally I looked at my cellphone on the kitchen counter. I needed to find out what the hell was going on. And I needed to as soon as possible.

…

I heard a knocking at my dear, causing my head to snap up from the picture that I brought down with me, from my last trip upstairs. Still in pajamas, looking through the peephole I saw Rebekah. Quickly opening the door, I told her to come inside. She looked shocked to see me still underdressed. "Wow. You don't look like yourself. In fact, you look dead." I laughed a bit forcefully. "I feel it. With the night I've had." I say rubbing my face with my hands. I looked back at her, with an uncertain look. Because I still thought I was going crazy. That everything I've been through, was finally catching up to me, just like the doctor's said. Just like my psychiatrist said it would.

"What's wrong Dulce?" I saw worry flash in her eyes as her eyes searched around the place before resting back on my rigid form. I scoffed. "I don't really know what's wrong. I mean, I didn't need to see my psychiatrist again, until Stefan and his brother came to town, but now I'm actually considering it. Though before I make any rash decisions, I need you to clear it up. Please" I plead her, forcing myself not to breakdown, because I do NOT do those things. It wasn't in me to.

She nodded. "Yes, anything." "Follow me." I lead her to my living room, motioning for her to sit with me on the couch by the fireplace. I grabbed the picture frame from behind the pillow. "What I'm about to show is what has been keeping me up all night. It's something, that I need you to clear up with me before. And before I show you… I have one important question to ask. Did you know before you came to town?" I asked monotonously. Her eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" I handed her the picture frame, "Now answer the damn question. Did you know me before you came to town?" I hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I just wrote this, not really sure where I was going with it, but, I liked the turn out! Happy Reading! Leave a review if you like the story so far!**

* * *

I sat in my car. It's been two days. Since Rebekah told me the truth. And ever since she's told me, forgotten memories been coming back to me. Most of them just images. Mumbled words, that I couldn't make out and blurred face that slowly cleared, but weren't clear enough for me to figure out who it could possibly be. And I know for certain, that Rebekah hasn't told me the complete truth.

…

" _We did know each other. In fact, we knew each other even before, the time this picture has been taken." She replied sadly. I shook my head. "How? This picture was from the 1920s, how could I have possibly have been alive at that time?" "Well, I don't know how to put this. Because, honestly, it's painful to remember. You were born, in the 1500s, we were in Spain when we first met you. You were about sixteen. I remember that Kol met you first. Kol is the youngest, out of all the men in my family. I still don't know how you, the calmest person, could have befriended a rampaging brat with tendencies to kill people. But, you did. And we saw you two laughing the parlour, almost as if you were reminiscing about your childhood, like if you were siblings. Elijah, he was the first to introduce himself. Well the first one to walk up to you two, but before he could speak, you had turned to him, and said, "Oh, I know you, you are the noble one." You had grinned at him. But I think what really peaked our interest was when you turned in your seat towards Nik and I and called us out, "the Dictator and the Child of Tantrums, the siblings most alike, other than Kol." We were all surprise that we controlled ourselves and didn't snap your neck then." She smiled softly._

" _But that doesn't explain how I'm still alive… Or better yet why I don't remember any of this." I muttered. She looked down at the picture once more. "Alright then. We stuck around for a year. You became a part of the family. You were never seen without at least one of us by your side. Usually it would Nik and Kol, but you and I liked to escape and go walking through the markets, but we were always found by Nik. It wasn't til Nik and Kol angered a witch. They had killed the witches husband, causing her to lose her child. She saw you with Nik and Kol a few days later and saw you had interacted with them. It was day after where she told them she vowed to make them suffer. That she would take away the one thing they loved the most in the world. You. She cast this spell, using a drop of your blood, I think. A month later on the day of your eighteenth birthday, you were stabbed to death, by the time we got home, you were laying on the floor of your room, barely breathing. We couldn't save you in time." She cried. I grabbed hold of her hand. Feeling a pull at my heart, I saw images from that night. I winced. "Rebekah, don't stop. I need you to keep telling me. Please." I plead, not feeling the stray tears slipping from the corners of my eyes._

 _She nodded, taking a deep breath. "We found out that every fifty years or so, you were reborn again, always looking the same, acting the same, talking just like when we first met you. But you always had a different name. Of course, we only found this out two-hundred years later, when we stumbled upon you once more. Once more, you were with Kol. This time we had less time with you, a month later you were lynched, because people thought you were a witch. It continued on like that. For years. Though the last time I saw you was in the 20s. The night we took this picture, it was your birthday. February fourteenth. Like always. Nik and I, we were being hunted. By our father, he wanted us dead, and by his order, unknowingly, you were killed in the crossfire. Nik compelled Stefan to forget, about all of us, but I guess he forgot, that you were once his sister. So it didn't really work on him, with you. That night, I was daggered. We never saw each other again, until last night."_

…

I took a deep breath in before stepping out of the car. Deciding not to go to school today, but to get answers I found myself in front of the boarding house. Sounds of children laughing, filled the air. Sounds I could only assume were of my past. I could faintly see an image of a younger version of myself, laughing with the younger versions of what I could assume are Stefan and Damon. Deciding to ignore the image, I walked up towards the door, only having to knock on it twice before it opened. Low and behold, there stood Damon, with a shocked look upon his face.

"I need answers. You are one of the only people who can currently help me with." I say, pushing past him and entering the house. He quickly followed me, "Look here. I don't know what you are talking about, bu-" I turned and face him. "You and I. We have the same blue eyes. From our dad. You remember him. He turned his back on you, but then again, you turned your back on me. My big brother decided to rendezvous with the person who murdered me. Then again, you and Stefan didn't particularly care for me as much, now that Katherine was in the picture." I say, not know what had come out of my mouth until I said it. His eyes widened before taking a step towards me. "Vittoria." "Sort of. It's Dulce now. Though, that was my name right? That's what mother name me. I can't remember much, the memories are all jumbled up. It's confusing, and it hurts. Was there, anytime we were happy? Because so far all these memories are crappy. And it sucks, so bad. Because all I want to see are the happy ones. Because if you are my family, I don't want feel hate towards you." I whisper the last sentence. Staring at him with hope, and wondering if he could help fill in the blanks of my memories.

There was a gust of wind before I felt him wrap his arms around when I was upset and Damon comforting me were flashing through my eyes. When I tripped on a branch and Damon and dad would hurry to comfort me. Or the time when I first started my period and I thought I was dying and Damon came rushing in with the housemaid to comfort me. This was my brother. Damon was my brother. Damon Salvatore is my brother. I still had family. I sobbed into his chest, clutching on to him. I swear this was not normal.

…

"This is where we kept your stuff. These are all your journals, we never had the nerve to look through them. So, your privacy is still safe. Don't worry, V." He says as we walked into the room. I looked around spotting a crib, gowns, jewelry and shoes filling room. Along with boxes filled with my journals and drawings. Stuff of my childhood with them, along with paintings of the family.

Opening the first box, I was surprised to see it was the first journal I had ever written in. I was about seven when I got, from one of the many trips father had taken. He had gotten it for me when I came down with a fever. I smiled softy. Looking closely I saw a stuffed bear. I gasped before pulling him out. "Signore Bear!" I held him to my chest. Stefan had bought this for me with the money father had given him. "We all laughed when you declared his name to us at dinner. You sat him right at the table. You looked at dad so seriously."

…

" _His name is Signore Bear! Since he is family, he will be dining with us every night. And you can not say no papa! After all, he does look like you with his funny little bow tie!" I say giggling up at from where he sat. He stared at me aghast, before he too began to chuckle, before everyone joined in on the laughter. After all, five year old Vittoria Salvatore just claimed her territory._

…

"I was such troublemaker then. I remember turning down every suitor father brought home to present to me. Some would run away in fear of me." I giggled a bit. "Damon. I was wondering, if I could possibly take the journals with me? See if they can help me remember my past. Maybe they have something of even before I was Vittoria." He nodded, walking towards me, "Take what you want kid. It's all yours anyways. After all, you're still my sister. Even if I had lost you for more than a hundred years. Just promise you'll come to visit." I nodded, turning and hugging his waist. "Thank you." I murmurred.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank y'all who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. Y'all are amazing. And want to know what else is amazing? I've updated another chapter for all the readers who read this story. So like always. Happy Reading!**

* * *

I _can not help but to dream of things that don't make much sense to me. I feel the need to write it down, because it is not just a mere scribble of a thought. It is as if it is an unrecalled memory. I see myself with a man, and someone who looks remarkably like Katherine. We are dancing, and sharing laughter. I feel as if, he is of importance to me._

 _Vittoria Salvatore_

…

 _Niklaus. That is his name. My love. If only I had found him in this lifetime, but alas I did not. My sweet, but sadly, like other times, we could not spend it together. My eighteenth birthday approaches, and I fear this is the last time I will write in this journal. Well, at least as Vittoria. Who knows, maybe next time, I'll be born in a time where people are not so stiff._

 _Vittoria Salvatore_

…

I had read the final parts of Vittoria's journals. My journals. I still had to get use to that. Either ways, after the morning at the boarding house, I had brought all the boxes containing Vit- my journals. By the time I had finished reading all the journals, it was already the start of the new day. I headed to the shower to get ready for school, Rebekah must know more about me. At least more than Stefan and Damon.

…

Getting out of the car, I noticed Elena and her friends staring at me. Well that's a first. I rolled my eyes at them before jogging up to Rebekah. I felt more tired after what had happened in the show. Here, let me help you out. Everything I read in those journals, well the memories that came with it decided to be big douches and well, they came at like a rock to that head, hard to avoid if caught off guard. And now, I had headache. Fuck you witch that decided to do this to me!

"Dulce, what's up?" She asked as I began walking along side of her. "Well the sky, but then again you were speaking metaphorically. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight? I'm bored, and I have a lot of things to tell you. Especially involving my memories. I mean I can only remember from 1864 and back, but I guess that's good." I muttered the last part under my breath causing her to stop walking. I was a few steps ahead before noticing her lack of movements. I turned and saw her frozen, eyes wide and mouth open. It took a minute before she broke her stance and walked over to me gripping my shoulders. "Did you just say you remember?" I rolled my eyes. "Of course I would ruin the surprise. Well whatever you heard. Duh, I remember Becks, I also remember that I let you borrow my necklace and you never returned it. Elijah gave it to me." I pouted crossing my arms. She smiled and then hugged, causing me to stop pouting and start giggling.

…

"So what are we doing after school?" Rebekah asked. "Well we are going to go and watch a movie. So go and get ready and I'll pick you up in like four hours." I replied smiling as the warning bell rang to head to the final class of the day.

…

By now Rebekah and I were watching intently as Katniss ran, trying to get to poor little Rue. A sob broke out from us when Katniss began to sing to Rue. Why? Why Rue? She was just too adorable. By now, Rebekah and I were holding on to each other. We were now watching Peeta and Katniss kiss for the first time. I totally shipped them! They were so cute!

…

"So how did you like the movie?" I asked Rebekah as we walked inside the Mystic Grill. Where we saw Matt working, I snuck a glance at Rebekah to see her look down and blush. We grabbed a booth and sat down. "I loved it, but at the same time I hated it. Those poor children, killing each other, for other's sick pleasure. How disgusting!" She hissed. I nodded. "Are you guys talking about the Hunger Games?" Matt voice rang from next to us. We looked at him and smiled. "Yes." We both replied smiling. "I swear, everyone is talking about it. What is so good about that movie?" This time I was the only one to reply. "Liam Hemsworth. Well for most girls. For me, Woody. He fuckin cracks me up with his drunken ways. He nodded, before taking our orders and walking off to place them.

"So… You like Matt." I stated. She blushed, before sarcastically replying. "Wow, you sure beat around the bush." "Oh Becks, you know I like slaying right through them." We laughed, knowing it was true. I tended not to beat around the bush and just get straight to the point, it was just who I was. Matt got back ten minutes later with our french fries, fried zucchinis, fried onions, chicken tenders, two hamburgers and sprite. "Thanks Matt." Rebekah replied shyly.

…

"So I wanted to tell you something. I want you to move in with me. It will honestly put my mind at ease if you did. That way I won't feel like they are planning to kill you in your sleep. And I know you can't be killed, but you can be daggered. And I wouldn't put it past my brothers and their stupid play thing to get one and use it against you." I say with remorse, taking a sip of my drink. She nodded, smiling a bit. "I've noticed that as well. It's almost like they have something planned. I'm sure Damon will include Stefan later on." I nodded as we began finishing up our food.

Getting up we left a tip and paid the bill, planning for when Rebekah was to move in to my house.

…

"So glad we moved all your things in your new room, huh?" I smiled as I sat on her new bed. "Yes. But I have something to tell you. Elena confronted me today." "What?" "They are threatening to wake up Mikael. If they wake him up, we are all doomed." She said in a serious tone with fear in her eyes. I stand up walking towards and pulling her into my arms. "They won't wake him up. and if they do, he can't get in here. You are safe. Especially if you don't go near them. Don't get provoked by them. What they want to do is kill Klaus, right? Well, you'll just have to disappear for awhile. I have a house, from my past life, it's in the outskirts, if you stay there no one will know. Yes. That's what we'll do." I paced muttering and scratching my head. "Dulce, what are you saying?" She asked. "I'm saying, that's their game plan. They are going to use you to lure Klaus here. It makes sense. You're his sister, he'll trust your word. They'll get you when you are down. I don't trust Elena, she'll get close to you, and since she's the only human can use the dagger…" I trailed off. "She'll stab me in the back." She whispers. I nod. "So it is important if you leave to my home. The only way to enter the home is if you have an object of mine." I say heading out of her room and into mine. I heard her footsteps as I dug around in my jewelery box, before I found a bracelet. "Here. I know you'll miss the homecoming dance. I want you to go and be safe, I'll call you when it's safe to come home." I looked at her with a sad smile. "Ok. I'll go get my bag ready." I smiled.

…

"You have to go to homecoming. I'm sure they already have suspicions. Drink this, it's vervain, I don't want them to compel you to do something stupid." I nodded. as I grabbed the glass out of her hand. I felt something in the wind shift as I looked at the sky, knowing the moment I feared the most, was here. "Your father's here. In town. Go. Go now, before he notices that you are still in town. I'll cover for you. Now go!" I hugged once more, before pushing away and shoving her towards the car. I finally had my best friend back, and now she's gone once more.

…

I had woken up the next day and prepared to go shopping. After all, tonight was homecoming and I didn't have a dress. Putting on my hat and shouldering my purse walked out the door. I felt this was going to be a long day and night.

…

"Are you Miss Montenegro?" A man in a suit said coming up to me. I turned, putting the red dress back on the rack. "That depends who's asking. I'm sorry who are you?" He was young and tall, must have been in his mid twenties, I suppose. "I'm Timothy and a Miss Rebekah called in earlier saying that a Miss Montenegro would come into the store looking for a dress." I refrained from smiling. Well Rebekah, you certainly made this a lot easier for me.

"Then yes Timothy. I am Miss Montenegro.

...

The dress was beautiful, and I thought Rebekah did a great job buying it. I had a sent her text, thanking her, before I deleted every picture, message, anything that could lead to finding her, was erased.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was getting late and I had to get ready for the dance. Just as I was heading upstairs, I heard the phone ring from the living room. I ran towards it checking the clock before answering it. "Hello?" I asked. "Dulce. It's Elena, I was wondering if I could speak to Rebekah?" "I'm sorry, I don't know a Rebekah." I replied in a monotoned voice. "She's been compelled. She's useless." I could hear Stefan's voice through the other line before ending the call.

This was good. If they believed I was compelled, they won't find Rebekah, and they'll leave her alone. Now all I had to do was find a way to get them off my back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm going to be pretty honest with you all. I don't like my story at all. I mean I don't own Vampire Diaries. Because if I did, there would be someone to slap Elena. Now, here is chapter five! Wow! Ok! Well... Happy Reading!**

* * *

Putting on my green dress and applying my red lipstick, I headed off to Lockwood's home. Apparently homecoming's revenue changed. Insert roll of the eyes here. Does anything ever go as plan here in Mystic Falls? My question was answered as I heard a distinct voice from the back porch of the Lockwood's home.

"-I'm impressed." Now what I'm about to do is going to be one of those predictable things, but know that some days I like to cause drama, and today/night is one of those.

"It wasn't the first time."

"Right. Elijah."

"Oh, Elena. Over Stefan already? I thought you would've moved on to his brother." I walked forward, red cup in hand and a snarl on my face. A flash of recognition and small fear, made me realize that this wasn't Elena. I looked to her companion, who had a shock look on his face, almost as if he had seen a ghost. And maybe he had. This must be Rebekah's brother. Looking into his eyes, I felt a slight pull in my head, a memory trying to resurface.

I smiled, a bit fake, extending my hand towards him. "Hi, I'm Dulce, and you are?" He grabbed my hand, in a gentle touch before bringing it to his lips. "Niklaus." I nodded, "Well Niklaus, I'll leave you to the snake. Or does the phrase 'a wolf in sheep's clothing' fit better?" I shoved past them, sending a quick text to Rebekah that the party wasn't worth it, but that I was right. Niklaus was back, which means something was going to happen to night.

…

I had to stood outside listening to the music, before deciding to head inside. Going for the front door, I quickly changed course and hid behind a wall as I heard drama unfold.

"Come out and face me Niklaus. Or she dies." The man outside said. "Go ahead. Kill her." "No Klaus. He'll do it." Elena. Or not. Katherine. Oh what a petty actress.

"If she dies. This lot will be the last of your abominations." "I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you." "To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy!" I felt a throb at my heart. It had hurt me to hear the man say that to Niklaus. My sweet Niklaus. I fought the need to run out there and defend him, knowing I would only get in the way and make the situation a lot more messy than it should be. I had to get out of here, before anyone noticed me. I backed away from the wall and headed to the east exit.

…

I had gotten home and packed my stuff, still in my dress. I was going to go an see Rebekah. I needed to tell her everything, including what I had just found out about her mother. Grabbing my duffle bag and locking the door behind me, I headed off and out of Mystic Falls.

…

"He killed my mother?" Rebekah whispered, sitting back against the couch, eyes wide in shock, tears spilling. "Rebekah. Before you get mad at your brother you must understand something about your mother." "What has my mother done?" She whispered. I took hold of both hands before taking a deep breath. "Before I get to that, the reason I know this, is because I've died one too many times, and I've got connections to the other side now. Most of them witches, who have tried to help break the curse the witch has cast upon me. Ayanna, is one of them. She wished for me to relay a message to all of you. Your mother, she thinks of you and your siblings as monsters. If she is to awaken again, I fear that she may plan to kill you. And if she does, I know that Finn would be there to help her. Now, I know you are wondering how I know this and I will tell you. The reason I know all of this, is because last night, all my memories from past lives came back to me in a dream. Including some that weren't mine. I somehow think, Ayanna may have transferred her powers on to me, but I'm still not sure. All I know, is that we can't allow your mother to awaken again." She pulled her hands away from mine as she wiped her eyes, stopping her tears from rolling down her face.

"You're right. We can't allow mother to come back." She nodded. "But what are you going to do about Nik?" She asked. And I didn't know how to answer her. Because I can honestly say, I wasn't sure what to do with Niklaus.

...

I had gone to school the next day, of course, I didn't want to, but today I was in the office talking to the principal.

"So, I see you've made your decision." I nodded, smiling a bit. "Yes, and thank you. I hope you understand." "Yes, I do Miss Montenegro. Your welcome. Have a nice day." I stepped out of the office and headed to class, only to be grabbed and shoved into the restroom.

I turned to see Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. "What the hell is your problem?" I growled. Caroline took a step closer to me, looking into my eyes. "Tell us where Rebekah is?" My eyes widened, and all I can feel is anger course through me. I shoved Caroline away from before taking a step towards them. "Look here. I don't like people trying to bully me to get answers. Now, Elena, call off your bitches. Cause we all know you are inconsiderate of their feelings. Only using them. Now, like told you last time you called me. I don't know a Rebekah. I'm pretty sure I have no spoken to a Rebekah."

"That's not what I read in your journals." Elena called out as I headed towards the door handle. My head snapped back to face her. "Yeah. Damon told me all about it. He told me how you were his sister." I laughed, a bitter laugh. Before facing her with a blank expression. "Trust me, he and your other lap dog, are not my brothers. Especially because they both happen to fancy you, though I don't know why and I could care less, but I don't. And because of that very reason, siblings would try to help one another out when one has an issue with a blood bag." I turned and headed out. Damn her for making me angry.

…

I looked down at my cup of coffee with distaste. My sunglasses covered my face, as teared formed in my eyes. He was moving on. If only if it were someone who wasn't so… blonde. I could see him, feeding her his blood, to cure the bite. He looked at her, the same way he first looked at me. Was it possible to hear your own heart shattering into pieces? I grabbed my bag and left the money on the table. Getting into my car, I grabbed my phone, only to see the countdown to my eighteenth birthday. I felt my lower lip quiver, I threw my phone on the passenger seat before pulling out of the parking lot.

It's good. He should be happy. Even if that happiness is no longer with me. It was bound to happen, I knew the time would come when he would finally give up.

Unknowingly I had driven to the witches' house. Getting out of the car, I could hear the whispers, they were hiding something, I didn't know what, but they were. Walking in, the whispers vanished, but I didn't get an unwelcomed feeling. I looked around the house before I spotted a light coming from a dust covered shelf. I reached up grabbing a book and feeling memories enter my mind. _Emily Bennett._

I put it back on the shelf before taking a step back. I shouldn't be here. I wasn't one of them. I ran out of the house and got into my car before driving home. Where once again I found myself alone.

And for once, I questioned to myself…

 _Do I now fear being alone?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm almost starting college! And I will be majoring in English. Even though, I'm not sure if I'll pass, but whatever! Now. I may or may not edit the story, but if I do decide to edit, you guys would be one of the first to know. I love all ya readers! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Ever had the nervous feeling in the pit of your stomach? You know, the type where you face your fears toward someone? And you don't know how they will react? Yup. I have that feeling. I had used Rebekah's phone to contact N- Klaus. She had called him and made an appointment at a restaurant. It was a fancy place, so I had worn my black long sleeved dress. I chose the back of the restaurant, near the exit.

"I see you've dyed your hair, Rebekah." I turned my head to face him, glaring at him with my eyes, but somehow still maintaining a friendly smile. "Wrong gal, Niklaus. Or is it Klaus, now?" I mused as he sat across from me. "Sloane. I thought you were just a hallucination." By the time he finished the waiter came with two glasses and a bottle of champagne. "Thank you." I told the man before turning to Klaus.

"Well let's celebrate!" I beamed at him, eyes closing. I poured our glasses before handing one to him. "And to what are we celebrating love?" I took a sip before answering. "I'm glad you ask, but before we get to that, my name is Dulce. Now to answering your question. It's to you moving on, so quickly after we saw each other again. Though, I do say you could've done better. But then again, crazy with crazy are just a match made in heaven." I chugged my drink before pouring myself some more.

"I don't know what you are talking about, and I don't appreciate you attacking me like that." He growled, his eyes flashing a golden color. I scoffed. "Darling, you are really in no position to get angry. I'm talking about Caroline. You know the blonde bimbo, who's boyfriend you sent to bite her. Thus leaving you to feed her your blood. Don't think I didn't notice how long it took her either, and how you enjoyed it." I hissed as I leaned in closer to him, starting to feel the anger start radiating off of me.

"I knew there would come a time, when you would just give up on us. Finally being together. Just like we always wanted. Wait, let me correct that. Just like I always wanted. Together. Forever. But, I guess this time, you chose to not give a damn anymore. I mean, I knew you had your little play things, but I've recently noticed, that whenever I was dead, you would stop looking for a way for us to be together." I say with a slight crack at the end. I looked at him as he just looked down at his hands. He looked down at his hands before he looked at me with guilt filled eyes. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

I stood up, shaking my head, willing the tears to not slip from my eyes. "It's over Niklaus. Goodbye." I turned and left, not once glancing back at him.

…

I had taken a shower and had just changed into my pajamas before heading out of my closet, still patting my hair dry with the towel. I went to grab phone from the stand only to catch a glimpse of movement out the glass door of my balcony. Standing up straight, I walked towards it and opening, stepping out I searched around with my eyes to see if I could spot anything else. Backing up to go inside, I saw a rose and a note on the ground. I kneeled down to pick it up, only to prick myself with a thorn. I stared at it as it bled, before sticking it into my mouth and sucking on it. I went inside and closed the door. Opening the note, I noticed the familiar handwriting of Niklaus':

' _My sweet warrior,_

 _I can't leave it at that. The fight, was never how I pictured our encounter. You have my heart and you always will. It's been so long, since I-'_

I stopped reading, heading out and crumbling it in my hand before letting the flames engulf the paper. Watching it as it finished turning into ash, I blew it into the wind, with only four words lingering after it. "I hate you Klaus." I looked at the golden before finally going inside locking the doors and closing the curtains.

…

"Rebekah, I think it's time you've come home. Stay with me. I feel so alone at that house, and it actually hurts to admit that." I say as I walked around town the next day eating my frozen yogurt, before spotting a bench with no one sitting on it.

" _Are you sure it's finally safe?"_

"Duh! Plus, I don't want to be in a town with Klaus without my best friend holding me back from trying to find a way to kill him."

" _Alright. I'll be there tomorrow."_ I yipped in hooray, causing laughter to erupt on the other line, we bid each other goodbyes so she can pack.

"I'm sorry, is this seat taken?" I turned around, with a spoon in my mouth containing froyo. My eyes widened as I saw who was sitting next to me. Before I knew it, I had swallowed the froyo in my mouth (nearly swallowing the spoon along with it) and launched myself at him. "'Lijah! Hey if you're away, is Kol awake too?" I looked around, trying to see if I could spot him. He laughed shaking his head no.

"No. I hear you go by Dulce now, though?" He asked. I nodded confirming his question. We sat there in silence for a bit. But appreciated. Elijah, never made me feel like I was being judged, he let me think. Finally I broke the silence. "Elijah. I know you are here for some reason. So out with it. What is it that you want to ask me?" He looked straight ahead, watching the kids chase each other as their parents watched on. "I came to ask you to join us for dinner." He finally said.

I let out a big breath. "Who is 'us', Elijah?" "Niklaus, Stefan, Damon and myself." I gave a sarcastic laugh. "So basically, every guy who has ever fallen for a doppleganger? That's just great. Perfect even!" I gave another sarcastic laughter, throwing my arms in the air in frustration. "I know it would be difficult, but it would mean a lot if you came. You are after all family." I groaned, knowing now I couldn't say no.

"Damn you for involving family into it!" I glared pitifully at him, seeing amusement spark in his eyes. "But just so you know I won't like it! And I'll pout! And if I don't like the food, I won't eat! And there better be actual dessert! Not just fake stuff, for just you fang people!" I huffed crossing my arms across my chest, standing up and not looking at him. "Alright, I'll make sure there is dessert set aside for you." He says, standing up as well.

"See, I knew I liked you for a reason Elijah. You are reasonable."

…

It was the next day and I was anxiously waiting for Rebekah to get here. I saw the car I had let her borrow pull up in the drive and before it could come to a complete stop, I had already had the driver's door open and had her out in an instant. "I missed you so much Becks! God, it was unbearable without you! Never leave me again!" I cried out, holding on to her as tightly as I could to a thousand year old vampire. Oh god! She is so old! Like beyond grandma years.

"I missed you too, D!" She says hugging me back. "Come, come inside." I say pulling her into the house.

…

"So the fight was a big one, huh?" She asked sipping her soda. I nodded. "It sucks, because I know I don't have much time here. I would have like to have spent it with him. But he is changing and so am I. It is only hurting us both. And I don't think my heart can take it this time." She nodded pulling me into a hug.

"Well, this is a new you. A different you. You'll figure something out. You always did find a solution to a problem." I laughed softly.

"Change of subject. Sort of. Come to dinner with me. Be my surprise guest. In fact make a surprise appearance. You could finally wear that homecoming dress. I honestly think it would fit the occasion."

"Why of course! I would be honored to!" We laughed. Joking around until the time came to get ready.

…

I put on my burgundy playsuit and my suede and leather pumps before grabbing my clutch. My hair was pulled up into a braided bun, and I decided to cake on some make up.

"Alright Rebekah, I'm heading out. I'll see you in a few." I say normally. "Alright." She called out from upstairs. Let's get this shit over with.

…

I am late. And I am becoming even more late as I stand outside the door, just staring. I didn't want to go inside. I didn't want to see anyone. I just wanted to be at home eating chips and watching bollywood movies! Was that seriously too much to ask for?! I let out a sigh, before raising my hand to knock, only for the door to swing open.

"Ah, Dulce. You've made it. I was beginning to wonder if you got lost along the way." Elijah quips. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh Elijah, how could I possibly get lost. This house has got to be the most obnoxious house owned by the most egotistical of people." As soon as I said that, I could feel frustration and anger come from the dining hall.

"Come along. We were just about to begin dinner." I rolled my eyes at his proper tone. He pulled my chair out for me, which was sadly to the left of Klaus.

…

"Let me just cut it in now. Why the bloody hell am I even here for?! All we are doing is discussing about how you four couldn't get inept girl to choose between yourselves. I mean, after all, as far as I'm concerned, the dopplegangers don't know how to love. I guess that's why Elena is currently hopping between my once brothers. Now, if we are done, I must leave." I was about ready to stand up, but Klaus pushed me back into my seat. "No, why don't you stay for dessert." And with a snap of his finger there was now a slice of coconut pie in front of me.

I glared at him for a moment, before my eyes drifted back onto the pie. I can't just not eat it. It's pie! It's coconut pie! I love coconut pie! And with that thought, I dug in. Knowing Rebekah was due to arrive in ten minutes.

And to think, it only took me one, to finish the pie.

…

So after a few threats, and all. Damon and Elijah stepped outside for a moment. Which was a little suspicious, because Damon is a bitch. I still sat there, eating pies. Yup, turns out there was more than one pie. All were coconut, just like I like them. I turned to look at Klaus. Still feeling the connection, but to be honest, I felt betrayal more than any love that have, or had now. I went back to eating my pie and listening to Stefan groan in pain every once in a while. Not noticing the way Klaus would stare at me, after taking a pause from torturing Stefan.

…

Elijah had come back, along with Damon. The way they shared a glance, made me confirm my suspicions of them. I glared. Even though, I knew that Klaus no longer cared for me as he use to, I still cared.

"We forgot dessert, brother." Elijah said. I scoffed. "No we didn't. At least I didn't. I had like ten full pies!" I exclaimed, pretending to be a bit oblivious to his plan. They all rolled their eyes, even the lady who was carrying the tray with daggers. I looked up hearing Rebekah's familiar footsteps. I slid the dagger from my purse and held out behind. I felt it disappear, just as Elijah revealed the daggers.

"It's not that I don't love Klaus' face when in shock, but I'm sure Rebekah would like to start now." I smiled, eyes closed, as I heard Klaus groan.

"This is going to be a long night." I muttered underneath my breath. Soon, two other blurs shoved daggers into Klaus, causing him to groan and growl in pain and in anger.

"Yup. Definately going to be a long night." I huffed, sitting down on the couch to watch the drama begin to unfold.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is! The seventh chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! I'm busy with school work, and currently I'm getting ready to head to school now. Yay! (Sarcasm) College is so much fun!**

* * *

 **Third PoV**

Dulce stood at her doorstep, staring at the floor in front of her. Right in front of her door, was a box. And above that, was another box, with an envelope to top it all off. She scratched her recently dyed hair in confusion and frustration. She was sure she knew which one of the boxes was from. But for the rest, she wasn't sure. Sighing, she hurried up the steps, grabbing what was in front of the door, before going inside.

…

She opened the first box, to see a not on top of wrapping paper. She immediately notice Klaus' handwriting.

' _Dulce,_

 _I hope you wear this dress tonight. It reminded me of you, and your daring ways. I know red was always a color you enjoyed to wear, especially when we first met. In fact, you wore red the first time I had met you. And the first time I had realized my feelings for you. Something I don't think I can put in paper. Because somehow you always leave me speechless, and unable to make coherent thoughts._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Niklaus'_

She pulled the dress out, and smiled. Feeling her heart flutter as memories of her and Klaus dancing, and declaring their love for each other. It was a full moon that night. And she was wearing a ruby red victorian gown with a lace trimming over her breasts. It was one of her most cherished memories, that she shared with him. She glanced down at the other box, and place the dress back she pulled it from, so she can open open it up. And when she did, she was shocked to see another note inside, and this one was being Kol's handwriting.

 _'Birdy,_

 _It's been awhile since we last spoke. I think it's time to catch up, at the ball. I know how you secretly loved balls. And from what Rebekah has told me, you like the color of an outfit that a, Disney princess wore?_

 _Well, there is gown for you, in there, to make you outshine everyone at the ball, though you don't need much help, you always seemed to do that. Though sadly, that's not the only reason why I'm giving you this. My dear brother Niklaus, sent you dress, but I'm afraid, you aren't the only one. A miss Caroline Forbes, received a dress, that I'm sure you wore to a ball the last time I saw you._

 _Kol'_

"Bastard."

…

It was now nightfall, and she was standing at the front steps of their home. She can distinctly hear Elijah's voice through the door. She knew she was late, but better late than never showing up.

The doors were pushed open, and whatever Elijah was going to say seemed to drift off. Everyone was staring at the late commer. Her lavender hair casting her out amongst everyone else, along with what she was wearing. There eyes were glued to her frame as she glided to one of the waiters, grabbing a glass of champagne, before facing the staircase, where her eyes met the Mikaelson's. With a quirk of her lips she lifter her glass at them before taking a sip. She closed her eyes as Elijah resumed talking.

The memory of the night they woke up still fresh in her mind.

 _After Elijah gave out the signal, Kol entered the room._

" _Kol." Klaus looked shocked as he saw his brother, who spared a glance at his best friend, before looking back at Klaus. "Long time brother." Before jabbing the dagger into him. Klaus backs away, only for Finn to appear, grabbing a dagger and stabbing it through Klaus' hand. In a panic, he looks at Dulce. Who just looks at the door._

" _Rebekah, I think your brother wants to say hello." And just as Klaus begins to rush away, Rebekah stops him, by stabbing him with the dagger._

" _Rebekah, why?" He asked. She scoffs. "It's for all those who you've hurt."_

"Care to dance?" Kol's voice broke through her thoughts. She grins. "Oh Kol, if I agree to this dance, I hope you remember what you are getting into?" She questioned as she took hold his hand as he spun her onto the dance floor just as the music began. **(A/N: Alright everyone who is reading this, I completely recommend you guys to listen to this song, _Hoy Tengo Ganas De Ti_ by Alejandro Fernandez and _Let It Be_ Me by Jennifer Lopez. Because it's going to go with what's going to happen. Let me know if you think another song would have suited this moment with Dulce and Klaus. So continue on!)**

They soon began to dance, purposely messing up the routine, but still managing to look graceful, refusing to switch partners. Thinking back to the old times together. Laughing loudly, when one bring up a moment in time when they had caused trouble. Very much aware of The Salvatores casting glances at them, along with Elena.

Though in one of those spins, she caught sight of Niklaus, following after Caroline. She froze for fracture of a song, but that fracture of a second was all it took for the remaining three men in her life to see the pain, in watching her love, chase after the one girl who had made her life hell. In that fracture of a second, she was brought into the arms of Kol and taken outside.

"I can't breath Kol!" She gasped out as she gripped onto his arms. Tears forming into her eyes. "Dulce! Calm down! It's going to be alright Birdy!" Kol whispered, bringing her into his arms once more. He growled softly, feeling responsible for her pain. If he hadn't of brought her to his home that day, none of this would've happened. If he hadn't of gotten attached to this girl, who had matched his wit, then he wouldn't have had to see her in pain. The only type of pain that could be caused by someone you truly loved. The pain, brought to her by his very own brother, who had sworn to him, that he would never hurt his _Birdy_.

He glanced up to see Rebekah rushing to them. Quickly, Dulce was soon in Rebekah's arm, being led to his sister's room, as he listened to Rebekah coo at her and wipe her face.

…

 **Dulce's PoV**

"Rebekah…" I whispered, as she finished retouching my makeup. "Yes?" I looked at her, with hollowed eyes. "Something is happening. I don't trust your mother. In fact, when you get your glass, I need you to give it to me. Don't ask questions. I'm sure you'll know what to do after. It's just a precaution. Don't worry, but if something does happen. Alert your brothers, but not Finn. He cannot be trusted." I continued, getting up from her bed, before heading down the stairs, her following after me. I looked around and saw Elena with Elijah. Two waiters came by, one handing a glass to Rebekah, and the other offering one to me. I grabbed it, before quickly switching it with Rebekah.

...

 **Third PoV**

After the switch of drinks with Rebekah, Dulce took a couple steps forward, as the crowd began to form once more. The sound of the crystal ringing is heard throughout the room as everyone looks at Esther.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provide me no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" But before any of the guests could take a sip of the drink, the sound of glass hitting ground followed by the thump of a body could be heard echoing around the room.

A scream escaped from Rebekah's mouth as she rushed forward, followed closely by Kol and Klaus. There on the floor with blood pooling from her mouth, was Dulce. Everyone stood there shocked, as Esther looked at the girl with fear in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is chapter eight, and I'm pretty sure its shorter than the other ones! So please enjoy and there should be another author's note somewhere along the story please read it! Thank y'all and Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Third PoV**

She felt her body hit the floor, and she could distantly hear the footsteps of those running towards her. She couldn't breath, but yet as Rebekah began to turn her, she muttered one word.

"Esther."

And then the darkness consumed her.

…

Everyone froze, in shock, of what Dulce had said, but just as quickly, the attention was brought back to her, as she began to go pale, and if it wasn't for the sweat, she would appear dead. Niklaus was the first to react, gathering her into his arms, and rushing out, Kol and Rebekah trailing after him.

…

They had arrived at Mystic Falls Hospital, where doctors immediately surrounded them, a nurse rushing with a gurney. "What happened to her?" Meredith's voice broke through as she pushed her way to the front. "She took a sip of the champagne, and she just dropped." Rebekah exclaimed as they went behind the curtain, just as a nurse walked in. "Alright. I need you to get started on the IV and start getting blood samples, see how far the effects are. I need you to check in every ten minutes." She says to the nurse, before heading out.

The nurse following suite after she gathered the blood samples. The three siblings just stood there in silence. Rebekah, could not afford losing her friend this early, it wasn't time. And she voiced this out loud, as Kol nodded along. It was true. It was too early.

And once more another lapse of silence. With Klaus saying nothing, just looking at Dulce, with guilt. He could not believe that he wanted to hurt her. This was the woman he loved. This was the woman whom he confided in. The woman who has seen him in his worse moments, but had still stood by his side, even when death took hold of her. Over and over and over again. In a never ending cycle. That was what seemed to be her problem.

…

Minutes passed, and by then Elijah had brought in Esther. She was still struggling to escape Elijah's arms. "What is the meaning of this? Elijah! Let me go!" She hissed. Trying to give him aneurysm, but she was shocked that he didn't quiver, and release her. "Now mother, you will stay still and tell us what you laced the champagne with?" Elijah stared at her, attempting to compel her, which worked, after she tried to fight it, but it was as if her powers were acting up. She froze, and stood tall looking at Elijah with a cold expression.

"Elena's blood. It was meant to connect you. All of you, and Finn was to be the sacrifice, to finally destroy vampires for good. You were all meant to die, The child was not supposed to be harmed with all of this. But from what I can gather from the other side is, that curse has been activated. Her body will slowly die out, the witch who cursed her," she paused.

Kol stepped forward, gripping onto her arm. "Go on mother! Tell us what you were going to say!" He about shouted "The witch tried to take back the curse once she found out that Dulce was originally born into her family, but was given up!" Esther cried out, just as the compulsion wore off.

They stood in silence. Letting it all sink in.

Dulce could've been saved. All of this could have been printed. Maybe she still can be saved.

…

It's been two day. Translation: 48 hours, 2,880 minutes, and 172,800 seconds. That's how long she had been unconscious. Esther has already been taken care of. Nobody knew how it happened. One minute she was being taken down to the cells and the next she bursts into flames.

But why couldn't she move? Why and how was she seeing all of this? The witches hated her. Didn't they?

Niklaus had yet to leave her side ever since she slipped into this pathetic state. He would sit beside her, holding her hand and telling her of the times they spent together. From the day they met to the days she would be reunited with me. Something in her heart pulled, as if he were the only one to awaken her. But then her brain would remind her. That this man, this man had hurt her in the most horrible way, yet she still loved him. Just like she always knew, he still loved her.

…

"You would have to take great care for her. She should be waking up soon. Also, keep a close eye on her, it is odd for someone her age to collapse out of nowhere, an-" A groan sounded from the bed, causing both the doctor and Niklaus to turn their attention. The doctor walked towards her, checking her vitals and flashing the light in her eyes, just as soon as Dulce opened them. "Miss Montenegro, how are you feeling?" He asked as he handed her a cup of water. After taking a sip she responded, "Soar." Cracking her neck as if to prove a point. The doctor just laughed, along with Niklaus, though was more of a silent chuckle.

"Well lucky for you, you don't have to stay in the hospital much longer. I was just telling your fiance that you can be released as early as noon. Which is in just an hour. Congratulations you are a free woman from this hospital." And then he left, leaving a gaping Dulce and a smirking Klaus.

…

 **Dulce PoV**

I turned to Nik, mouth still open, as I tried to grasp the what the doctor just said. And he was just smirking! What - "-THE FUCK!? My fiance!? Seriously!? What bigger bullshit!? And where the hell is my suppose ring? Huh? Bet you didn't think that one through! You inconsiderate, slimy, pulsating, SALTED SLUG!" I shout the last tid bit only to shrink back into my bed as Nik's face loomed over mine.

"Well if you look at your hand you'll see a ring love." He whispered in my ear. I glanced down at my hand and low and behold, there is a ring. "Oh."

"Well isn't this sweet. My brother and sister finally together at last!" I pushed Nik away from me as soon as I hear Rebekah. "Rebekah! Please tell me you have clothes for me! I'm being released today and honestly, it couldn't be at a better time! I smell awful!" I whined suddenly feeling like I was five. She scoffed before grinning. "Duh! You have very cute clothes by the way." I laughed as I tried to get out of bed, only to crumble to the floor, well almost. Nik caught me. Surprise surprise. "Careful love." He says in a gentle manner before helping me walk to the bathroom so Rebekah could help me get ready. **(A/N: Just a quick reminder here! The outfits are on my polyvore page. there should be a link on my profile along with a link of what the ring looks like. And for my polyvore to see which outfit correlates for which part of the story, there should be and i for More Information.)**

…

"Freedom!" I shout as Nik wheeled me out with Rebekah following close behind. As soon as Nik place me in the car, I made myself comfortable as I laid in the backseat. Yup this is the life.

"Love? What is a salted slug?" Nik asked after five minutes of driving. A moment of silence passed by. "Well love, what is it?" He looked so confused, that it was oddly just as adorable as that time I first met him. I just burst out laughing. Tears of amusement slipping from underneath my eyelids.

And if you are wondering. No, I never did answer that question.

…

So I was filled by the siblings, that I no longer owned my home. To which Nik was grinning about the whole ride to his place. They had a room set up for me and all that. I suddenly felt that I was back to when we first met. And of course, I had no say in it.

…

"Wow. This… is very different." I muttered to Kol. As he wanted to show me around the house. He laughed, "Well you know Rebekah. She spares no expense towards you. She always did think of you as a sister. And I see you and my brother made up." He nods towards the ring on my finger. I huffed. "We are far from made up. He still has a long way to go. The only good thing he has going for him is that he's facing the right direction, let's just hope nothing steers him off of it. I only got a short time with you guys this time. I don't want to die again while hating Nik." I felt him tense beside me. I closed my eyes, kicking myself mentally.

"I'm sorry Kol. You know I have no filter, especially when I'm even more of an emotional mess than usual. And to think we use to joke about Nik and Rebekah being the emotional psychos in the family." At that we broke out in another round of laughter, to which late we decided to screw laugh and go straight to jumping on the bed.

I really hope, that this lifetime could be different. I needed it to be different.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello readers, there is something that I have to get off my chest and if you decide to read this or not, then that is up to you.** **This month and last have been horrible. What happened in Paris, France broke my heart, and then what happened in San Bernardino, California.**

 **And it hurts because no one should have to die that way. But what is also getting to me is the way people react. Those attacks were not cause by Muslims. No. Those attacks were caused by terrorists.**

 **People should not be judging a group of people for something that they don't believe in. Just because there are a few rotten apples doesn't meant the rest of basket is going to go to waste.**

 **We all need to stand by each other during these hard times. We should not go and attack those who have done nothing wrong, they do not deserve that, because if we continue that elementary attitude, we will most certainly not be developing as societies, countries and humanity. There is so little of humanity anyway, we should fight to keep it in tact, well preserved, and begin the building of it once more.**

 **I do not pray, but I believe in sending positive energy. So please join me in spreading on the positive energy for the well being of the people around the world. And for those that pray, pray for those who need it, this is a sad time, that will pass, but for now, we should mourn those who have passed, not just in the recent attacks in France and California, but in other countries as well.**

 **As always, I love my readers, and thank you for being there to enjoy my stories. You guys are amazing, my heart is with you and, hey if you guys ever feel the need to talk or give suggestions, just message me. You guys are awesome!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

A month has passed, I was still living with Kol and his family. I have gone back to school and continued on with my plans, I wanted to finish up high school, somewhere far from Elena and my 'brother's' drama. It was consuming me and honestly, I was hoping one of Nik's hybrid would lose control already and eat her. But no, life did not work out that way, and of course my wonderful 'brother's' would not allow that to happen.

I rolled my eyes as the thought crossed my mind. I grabbed a cookie from my plate and continued to watch the movie. Today of all days, the house was empty. It was a week before Christmas, there was no decorations up, no tree, zip. Nada, Nothing. And that brought down my mood. I continued watching the horror film and laughed when the guy out of the closet and hit the woman with the axe. It was sad, that I found this entertaining, when I really should be in a holiday spirit, watching family movies, or singing Christmas songs as we decorate the house and tree.

Suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore, I placed the plate of cookies on the coffee table, turned off the tv and headed upstairs to my room.

…

I let the water run and hit my skin as I scrubbed my hair. I let my thoughts free. Sage, Finn's lover, had come to collect him once she heard he was awaken again. Of course, there can never be a peaceful day in the Mikaelson manor. They caused a scene, which just so happened to reach the ears of the Salvatores, who I can't even consider as siblings, not anymore.

Rinsing the shampoo off, I began thinking of myself. One of my many mistakes was never letting go of the past. I just let all my past lives torture me. It was time to let go of them. I was no longer who I once was. Those who I was related to, are no longer family. They are gone. And I'll never see them again. Which leads me to believe, that after I got cursed, I have been involved in a tango with pain.I let the mental and physical pain consume me every time I was born once more.

It was an addiction.

It was disgusting.

I am pathetic.

But I won't be. Not anymore. Everything is going as it should be. As I always wanted. Things with Nik and I were going great. Though I haven't seen him at all. I could sometimes feel his presence, when I would go to sleep. I could feel him around me and I feel more relaxed. I just wish, before everything goes to hell, that we would spend whatever little time together, that we can.

Turning the water off, wrapping my robe around and weaving a towel around my hair, I finally stepped out of the shower. And that's when the feeling of dread came over me.

…

"No." That word slipped so easily from my lips. My eyes squinted at him before exiting the kitchen with my cup of coffee in hand. I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder. Finishing the rest of my coffee, I continued to ignore Nik.

"Lov-" I swiftly turned to face him with a glare on my face. "What did I say about calling me that." I growled shoving him as I entered the kitchen once more to rinse my cup. "You know not to call me that anymore. You overused it, and honestly, I do not like the fact that you used that term of endearment with Elena and Caroline. Besides, I doubt you want to ruin the major improvement we are having "

I felt him wrap his arms around me as he kissed my neck. "I'm sorry _Darlin_." I grinned at the way he said that with a southern accent. I turned around wrapping my arms around his neck. "See, now, that I liked. It was sexy, and you better not use it with anyone else or else I'll cut you." I grinned as I said this pecking his cheek and seeing him grin back down at me.

We just stared at each other for who knows how long, and then we were kissing. And this was just the best thing of today, until…

"So you are going with me to this stupid dance that Rebekah planned. I love you." And he was gone, leaving me in the kitchen with a frown. Bastard got me.

…

Two days later, here I was.

At the dance.

With my boyfriend.

Looking very 20s like.

And the dread is back again.

"You look lovely darling." Nik appeared, wrapping his arm around my waist leading me onto the dance floor. "What are you doing?" I ask, trying to find an exit from the dance floor. "I am dancing with the woman I love." He says so casually. I giggled. "Oh well, then ok." I roll my eyes as he pulls me closer to him.

We danced just the way we used to. I could feel stares from the other students. And I knew that they can feel all the love we have for each other. All the love that we had from all those years and the short time we would have together.

What they are all seeing are two people who in love with each other and will be together forever. But what they can not see is, that all this, is short lived. Our time together, isn't how we always planned. We were going to get married and spend eternity together, but now, it was all too late. We would never get to that chapter for our lives.

So we agreed. We are going to cherish every moment we have together and we are going to make this the best life lived together.

…

"Darlin, I still haven't seen Rebekah. Something must be wrong. Stay here."

And he was gone and I was here, standing in the middle of dancing teens. And as he left the feeling of dread once more appeared, and clung to me like a wet towel.

…

"What do you mean your mother turned Alaric into the ultimate vampire slayer?" I screeched. And no one could judge me. The bitch tried to poison me, she helped make my life miserable, she made my family's life miserable, and so far my only true family has been her children and she helped limit my time with them.

"Darlin, I'm so sorry." I shook my head as Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Nik stared at me. I wiped away any tears that would have made their way down my cheeks.

"No. No. My time is very short with you guys, and even shorter now that I'm leaving to study in Scotland in less than two weeks. So, we will spend as much time as we can together before I leave. I didn't realize that when I chose to go to Scotland, I would be going earlier than expected, but this is even more of a reason to spend the time that we have, together. Because we are a family."


End file.
